


Campfire

by Hanajimasama



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: A night around the campfire with Vasquez.





	Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying my hand at some fluff.

It had been a month or so since you left Rose Creek. You had helped defend your town against Bogue and his men but now it was over you had no reason to stay, things wouldn't simply fall back into place. During the course of the few days you had spent with the seven mysterious men that rode in Rose Creek with Emma and Teddy, you had come to like the company of one more than anyone else. The outlaw. Vasquez. Wanted for killing a ranger but he wasn't this big bad man the bounty poster made him out to be.   
At first you found yourself sneaking glances at him as you helped with the town's fortifications and then he flashed a smile it darn near killed you. Some how you had mustered the courage to talk to him and you found yourself lost in his roguish charm and smile. 

After the shoot out and the seven were preparing to leave you had made your decision, packing a few important things and grabbing your late fathers rifle and then said goodbye to this little town by the stream. Vasquez had laughed the moment you insisted on travelling with him but when you stubbornly persisted with a small satchel at your side he smiled at you ruffling your hair and warned you it would be a rough journey.

-

“Mi amor?” that beautiful deep voice brought you back to reality, your eyes sore from staring so intently into the little camp fire Vasquez had started. Darkness had completely engulfed the skies, the stars glittered above. Night had fully moved in. The rocky terrain barely visible now in the inky blackness. It was just you and Vasquez now in your own little world. 

“Sorry. I was thinking” 

“Finally regretting coming eh?” he smirked across the fire at you,

“No! Not at all.” The night air was cold and carried a brisk breeze across the wilderness which was a welcome change from the horrible and dry daytime heat but that didn't stop you shivering which made you pull your blanket closer to your body. Vasquez caught your attention beckoning you over. Shuffling from your spot clinging to your blanket determined not to let the cold night air in. He tugged at your hand and sat you down between his legs before wrapping his blanket around you too. 

“Better?” he asked planting a kiss on the crown of your head. You hummed a response as you snuggled into his chest the scent of his cigars filling your nose you had gotten used to that strange pungent scent and it became strangely comforting. You had tried one out of curiosity once and it just fuelled a coughing spree, Vasquez had laughed and rubbed your back until your coughing subsided.  
He shuffled slightly to get comfy keeping his arms wrapped around you. You both sat in each others warmth in the glow of the fire which crackled and snapped before you. Surrounded by the darkness with such little light and very little sound made you feel a little nervous anything or anyone could be lurking in the shadows poised and ready to pounce. Vasquez noticed your unease and rubbed a thumb over the back of your hand in reassurance “I'll protect you” he reminded whispering in your ear.

You had been learning to shoot better and Vasquez had been a very astute teacher and you wanted to someday be able to protect him too. A hum vibrated through your back and the quiet night air. Tilting your head back against his chest to look up at him as he started to sing a song in Spanish. You hadn't expected him to have such a beautiful voice, it was so soft and deep like the ocean and so very soothing. You pulled the blanket up closer to your face to hide a stupid smile that had spread across your lips. You had no idea what Vasquez was singing but it sounded so nice. Vasquez' song lulled you into a sweet and blissful slumber.   
He stopped singing when he noticed you had fallen asleep. Running a hand through your long tresses he smiled and pulled you down carefully to lay beside him. As he lay there with you sleeping so quietly in his arms he swore that this time he'd protect what was precious to him.


End file.
